1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium transport apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, when transporting a recording medium, the position of the recording medium may become offset due to manufacturing error of a transport apparatus that transports that recording medium, variation in the accuracy of installation of the transport apparatus to the image forming apparatus, or the like.